oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Reinhardt
Reinhardt Background Reinhardt were born years ago, and grew up in the town Thirnesh, east of Haven. His father was a former Landless-Knight. When Reinhardt was a child, his father earned a respectable living as a master-at-arms in Thirnesh, hiring out to those who could pay for his services. He had great skill with a sword. Patiently he taught Reinhardt all he knew, and he became capable with both sword and lance. He was rough, callous, but fair. His mother was a minor noble from Haven who spoke very little of her past though she did let on that his father rescued her when she had been kidnapped and that is how they met. His father spoke only once of the Knighthood Order to which he belonged, and then only said that it had been outlawed by order of the former King of Haven. He refused to answer many of his questions about his deeds or even the Name of the Order, saying only that he preferred not to speak of it in the future. In Reinhardt's youth, he had very little idle time, as his father arranged him to serve a minor Thirnesh noble. As a boy growing out of childhood, he was sent to live in the court of one of many minor outlying baronies of Thirnesh. There, his first lessons were in humility, as he waited upon the lords and ladies of the household. From their chess games, their gossip, and their poems of great deeds and courtly love, he quickly began to learn the conflicts of adult life and competition. He learned even more from the rough games of other children, who fought with sticks in imitation of their elders’ sword battles. Then, after what seemed an eternity, his life changed. He were given the opportunity to become a squire. Though the distinction felt sudden to him, somewhere along the way he had become a man, and the whole world seemed to change around him. When he was named squire to a noble at court, he practiced long house with weapons, learning how to give hard knocks without hesitation and how to take them with fortitude. He was instructed in his obligations to your lord, and his duties to those who would one day be his vassals. In addition to learning the chivalric ideal, he also learned about the less attractive side of noble life – from old warriors’ stories of ruthless power politics, betrayals and usurpation, of men who used guile, as well as valor, to achieve their aims. But as the fates would have it, everything in his world changed suddenly. He had no choice but to leave the lands of Thirnesh and strike out for Haven because you received a message that your father has died. His death was swift and violent at the hands of an unknown assailant. The message he received afterwards from his mother was vague and confusion. In it she warned him of his father’s enemies that were seeking both her demise and his own. She advised him to flee from Thirnesh and travel to Haven. Only in Haven would he be beyond the reach of these knaves. She state that she had to go into hiding and she would be safe and not to worry about her. She gifted him a pouch of gold coins so that he could purchase safe passage to Haven. So, he booked a passage to Haven. Quotes "That's not a wound, that's a scar for tomorrow!" --- Traits --- Flaws --- Friends Allies * Companion * Neutral * Enemies * Zoulg - Assumed orc that killed his father and wiped out Thirnesh Goals * Wants to earn a Knighthood. * Wants to become a Landed Knight. * Own his own land and protect his people Misc Voice: ) Theme: ) **STILL WIP** Category:Inactive